


perhaps

by larvitar



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: heather has never been rollerskating . veronica decides to take her .





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning for internalized homophobia - heather uses a homophobic slur against herself

"You mean to tell me you've never been rollerskating before?"

This week's Lunchtime Poll was this: If you could choose one hobby or sport to master, which would it be? The one geeky boy out of the many they had asked had responded with "Rollerskating. 'Cause it's hard to do and then, uh, I could dance with a girl on my skates when they play a slow song."

Heather had huffed and walked off with Veronica, since all the results had been collected. "Jesus Christ, what does he think this is, a fucking teenage romantic comedy? Who the fuck goes rollerskating anymore?" Heather huffed again and continued. "Or ever?"

To which Veronica asked the question first stated. "Never. And I don't plan on it, either." replied Heather, nostrils flaring.

"I'm taking you rollerskating tonight."

"Like fuck you are."

"You're just going to get drunk at some college party, give some crusty college fucker a blowjob, and then beg me for a prairie oyster in the morning as you self-assuredly eat your corn nuts from the night before. Switching it up can't mean a risk."

"And what about Heather and Heather? They're like lost puppies without me."

"Tell them you're sick. And besides, only McNamara is a lost puppy. Duke will just take your place."

"I don't get sick."

"Even demon queens of high school fall ill sometimes."

Heather grumbled. "Fuck you, fine. Pick me up at 7 o'clock sharp. Not a minute late, you hear?"

Heather's finger reached out under Veronica's chin, her perfectly manicured and sharp red nail played under Veronica's chin and tilted her head up to face the mythic bitch herself.

 _Fucking shit._ Veronica lightly shook off the blush from her face. Did Heather always have such pretty eyes?  _Okay, what the fuck._

 ~~~~"7 o'clock sharp. You got it, Heather."

Heather's finger snaked out from under Veronica's chin. "Good girl." cooed Heather as the bell rang and she strolled towards her next class.

_Perhaps, tonight would be the best Friday she's had in a while._

* * *

 It was 6:55 p.m., according to Chandler's alarm clock. As such, she had been ready by 6:45, to prepare for any earliness. Veronica shouldn't and Veronica wouldn't, but Mr. Chandler was always early getting home to the point where Heather would leave much before the event even started just to not see her father and have him ask what she was up to.

This pointless rambling filled Heather's head as she crossed her legs, sat on her bed, and glared intently at her watch. Sure enough, the watch turned to 7:00 and the doorbell rang.  _Impressive,_ thought Heather as she walked down the stairs in her heels to answer the door.

And lo and behold before her stood Veronica Sawyer, just as beautiful as ever. Her outfit was most-definitely not Heathers approved, but  _goddamn_ if she didn't look hotter than hell. Veronica had on a light black jacket, a casual t-shirt and a short skirt that definitely gave Heather's eyes an advantage for looking at her-  _What the fuck, that's fucking gay._

Heather shook off her questionable thoughts to look down at herself. She was wearing a sleek red dress, red heels, a somewhat heavier jacket, and her hair all done up. Heather huffed. "Now I feel overdressed."

Veronica giggled in an  _incredibly endearing_ way, and then spoke. "Better than being underdressed." 

Heather rolled her eyes and pushed her smile to the edges of her mouth. "Right as always, Ronnie." Chandler took another close look at what Veronica was wearing- it wasn't ugly, but no Heather would be seen dead hanging with a girl looking like  _this._ "And you're sure this-roller rink- is far enough out that I won't be recognized?"

Veronica grinned. "Oui, oui, ma petite-amie. And are you sure Duke and Mac are all taken care of?"

Heather nodded matter-of-factly. "I told them they can do whatever they please this weekend, because there's 'no big parties'. I told them to take advantage of their vacation days as much as they possibly could."

"Nice. So with all your business done, can we motor?"

"About time." quipped Chandler. She grabbed Veronica's hand, directing her to the passenger seat.

"I drive."

* * *

By the time they get there, and get Chandler's BQ corn nuts, it's 7:30. Heather grabs Veronica's hand and pushes through the double doors. The room before the actual rink is an obnoxious neon green, intense linoleum lights on the ceiling. Heather squints, and before she can make a smart-assed comment about how the lights were at risk of causing her ocular cancer, Veronica pulled out her wallet.

"I'm paying."

Heather sneers. "Again, like fuck you are."

"I offered to take you. So I pay. It would be rude if I didn't."

"Listen sweetheart." Heather put her thin yet intimidating finger in front of Veronica's neck. "Just because you're the one who offered to take me on this date-"  _Oh shit, is this a date?_ "-ahem, outing, doesn't mean you get to make the rules. For fuck's sake, you dragged me here, so I," Heather snapped up her finger to point to herself, "make the rules. No buts, alright Sawyer?"

 _Is it wrong I wouldn't mind being fucked gently with a chainsaw by Heather Chandler?_ Veronica immediately recoiled at the thought. "Okay, whatever you say," Veronica dipped her head to Heather, " _princess_."

"Fuck you."

"Kitten."

Chandler rolled her eyes and grumbled as she took a $5 bill out of her wallet and slipped it to the clerk. "5.09, please." Heather drew a dime from her pocket and slipped it to him, as he gave them their tickets. "Have fun," he drawled mechanically.

"We better," scoffed Heather, glaring, earning a flinch from the clerk. "We fucking better."

* * *

"Goddamn these fucking rental skates. When I got them I was like, whoo, color me stoked, repulsive footwear that's gone through several uses from several losers."

Veronica giggled at Heather's general annoyance at the skates and adoption of Veronica's own phrase:  _Color me stoked._  

"Too bad you didn't bring your own skates. I would've told you, but most skate shops are faraway and smell like mold, and I didn't want to trouble poor little Heather."

"I would've enjoyed going on a witch hunt, actually. Would have made the night even more satisfying," snarked Heather, licking her lips.

Veronica shook the impure thoughts from her head. "Would it even be worth it, though? Sure, you're rich, you can do whatever the fuck you want to with your money with little-to-no repercussions, but, investing it in something you'll never use again seems a little boneheaded."

Heather huffed, finally finishing the tie on the skate she was struggling with. "You don't know that. I could really like it."

Veronica rolled her eyes and grinned as she knocked the bench she was sitting on. "You don't even know how to skate, dumbass."

"Well tear my ovaries out and make them bleed, you're fucking right." Heather then turned to Veronica with a determined glint in her eyes. "Then you're teaching me."

"Whatever you say, your highness."

"Fuck you."

* * *

Without Veronica, Heather might as well have been gripping onto the wall and inching forward slowly like the myriad of other unqualified, first-time skaters. Veronica, however, knew how to skate well enough that she could teach Heather the basics.

"It's not that hard, Christ. You won't fall on your ass, you're Heather Fucking Chandler. When you skate, make opposite diagonals with one skate to accelerate."

"Shit," mumbled Heather, gripping tightly on Veronica's arm. "Okay, what the fuck, your arm is really strong and soft."

Veronica snorted at the oddly-phrased compliment. "Why  _thank_ you," she cooed, winking at the thank. 

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit._ The butterflies were increasing in Heather's stomach and she thought if Veronica giggled or smiled again she might just die right then and there. Heather had always thought that this shit, this  _dyke_ shit, was for degenerates and misfits, but god she wasn't either.

"Now try skating with minimal help from me." Veronica's words snapped her out of her thoughts, but just in time for her to make a perfect Heather reply. "I'm still holding onto your hand."

"Fair enough," Veronica lilted. It was enough to make Heather's heart start rapidly pulsing in her chest, as she attempted to skate on her own.

"Not bad, your Majesty! Keep it up!" Veronica's whooping was enough energy to propel Heather forward enough to sadly enough, break away from Veronica to skate on her own.

"I told you I could!" shouted Heather triumphantly from the other end of the rink. Veronica hid the grin that enveloped her face with her hand as she watched Chandler fly past the other skaters on the rink.

_Perhaps she was right._

* * *

"I'll give you this, Sawyer," remarked Heather, throwing some corn nuts into her mouth as Veronica walked her up to her mansion's door, "it was more fun than sucking the dick of some disgusting college boy who would forget me completely the next day. In fact, if I could, if I didn't have a reputation to manage and uphold, I would do it every Friday."

"So on select Fridays, perhaps?" Veronica chirped, "Would that be acceptable, O Dear Princess Heather K. Chandler?"

"Perhaps," hummed Chandler. "Now get down here."

Heather ignored all her impulse control and pulled Veronica's lips to hers. Veronica tasted of Red Vines and alcohol, since Heather had insisted they drink a little while they took a bathroom break. She was soft, but still pushed against the ferocity of Heather's kiss. Chandler hated to pull back, but fuck, she had to go inside.

"Perhaps we'll make this," purred Heather into Veronica's ear, "a permanent thing."

With that, Heather went inside to leave a dazed Veronica outside for a few minutes, before she spoke again.

"Oh, and Ronnie," called Heather from her bedroom's window.

Veronica snapped to attention. "Yes Heather, my love?"

"Get me a prairie oyster tomorrow. In the morning."

"Perhaps,

perhaps I will."

**Author's Note:**

> IT FEELS SO GOOD TO PUBLISH SHIT AGAIN AAAAAAA  
> so anyway my girls ... i love em so ... i luv my gay fave , heather chandler ,,,,  
> anyhowzies this takes place still in movie - verse mostly , still 1989 , before JD and shit ...... i actually had to look up for inflation since tickets to the roller rink cost like $10 now but like .... it was the 80s . i did my research  
> anyway i hope u enjoyed i'mma try to get back to publishing more often !!!!!! love y'all <333


End file.
